It has been known that a convex profile is provided on a back surface of a belt body of a toothed belt, a flat belt or the like, so that conveyance, arrangement, sorting, etc. of articles can be performed by profile. In addition, as a method for providing the profile on the back surface of the belt body, there have been known some methods, including a method for welding/fusing the profile to the back surface of the belt body (see Patent Literature 1), a method in which a deleted portion (hole) is provided in the belt body, and a connection portion is charged into the deleted portion or a lock pin is provided in the deleted portion (see Patent Literature 2), a method in which the belt body and the profile are molded integrally (see Patent Literature 3), a method in which the profile is outsert-molded on a support protrusion portion provided on the back surface of the belt body (see Patent Literature 4), etc.